Landslide
by HoneyBee HoneySuckle
Summary: Feelings change over time. It's admitting the change that's hard. Weinerham.


**A/N: ... Remember how I said this show needed more fanfics?**

**... Yeeeeah. Pleasedon'tkillme**

**AlsowarningfortinycrossoverwithInvaderZim**

They hadn't spoken in weeks, and it was driving Randy insane.

It was his fault, of course. He was the one who was being all "weird and distant", as Howard had so aptly put it the last time they spoke (read: screamed at each other).

And he was right, because Randy _had _been acting all weird and distant lately, the reason for it being that Randy was an idiot.

Specifically, the kind of idiot who fell hopelessly in love with their (very straight) best friend in the entire world.

He supposed that it started their sophomore year. To spite Heidi, Howard had joined the football team, and, to absolutely everyone's surprise, actually _enjoyed _playing. Howard was evidently pretty hard to move or try to stop, thanks to his weight and that growth spurt during the summer, which had made him taller than Randy for the first time in their lives, though only by a quarter of an inch. The workout regime that Coach Green made the football team suffer through paid off, and, although he was still pretty husky, he was nowhere near the fatass he used to be.

It was at that time that Randy realized two things: one, he was kind of completely gay, and two, he kind of had a massive crush on Howard, which was kind of a big problem seeing as Howard had a girlfriend at the time: Debbie Kang. Thankfully, the relationship only lasted a week. About a month later, he heard that Debbie was dating someone new: Theresa Fowler. They seemed to be very happy together.

But then came a new problem: Howard's next girlfriend, Rachel.

Then Roxanne.

Then Rayna.

Then Rita.

Then Riley (Howard seemed to like girls that had names starting with 'r').

But Randy had just smiled and hid how he felt, pretending that he was happy for Howard, pretending that he didn't wish that he was one of those girls Howard loved. Being the Ninja helped, but fighting the Sorcerer and McFist only could distract him for so long, and he always ended up where he started: wishing that his best friend felt the same way he did.

But he knew that it wouldn't happen, and it was killing him inside. He found himself trying to inch away from Howard to get away from that pain, but Howard noticed him drifting away and tried to get closer again. For an entire year they kept up this little dance, until one day, two months from the end of their junior year, everything just exploded. They'd screamed at each other in the middle of the (thankfully empty) hallway, making wild accusations, trying to make the other hear them. Finally, Randy couldn't take it anymore and ran off, and that was the last time they spoke.

Now Randy was staring at the phone, trying to garner the courage to pick it up and call Howard.

He had been trying for at least an hour now.

"Fuuuuuck," he moaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He leaned back in his chair, sighing as he looked back down at the phone.

"Pick up the phone, Randy," he muttered to himself, "Just pick up the phone. Don't be pathetic. It's just a phone, you've seen one before." He let out a nervous whine as he reached for the phone, then snapped his hand back. "Actually I should wait, he's probably doing homework or something and won't want to be interrupted. If anything, caution is warranted in these situations, I'll just call later then."

He smiled briefly at his ingenious excuse, but then his face fell; he groaned as he cradled his head in his hands.

"God, I'm pathetic. Look at the Norrisville Ninja, everybody! He can fight batshit insane monsters, no problem! What's that? Call up his best friend who he's had the hots for since sophomore year to apologize? Whoa, let's not get too crazy, pal!"

He slammed his head against his desk, groaning. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're pathetic, Cunningham."

"Randy? Is everything okay?" He heard his mother call.

"Y-yeah, Mom! Everything's great!" He yelled back.

There was a pause, then a knock. Randy sighed quietly. "Come in."

Ms. Cunningham opened the door, folding her arms as she leaned against the frame and looking at her son with concern.

"Something you wanna share, hon?"

Randy groaned. "Mom, seriously, everything's fine!"

"Uh-huh," she responded, raising her eyebrow in doubt. "You know, I seem to remember a certain fifteen year old boy saying something similar to me." She tapped her chin, pretending to think. "Now, what happened right after that?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Moooom."

"Oh, that's right! I found out my son was the only thing keeping an evil Sorcerer monster from taking over the world!"

"Are you ever gonna let that go?"

"Probably not." She gave him a sympathetic look. "So, _Norrisville_ _Ninja, _what's eating ya?"

Randy shifted awkwardly, deliberately not meeting her eyes. "N-Nothing..."

The eyebrow arched again. "Randy, baby, I can tell that you're hiding something from me. Out with it."

Randy groaned. "Mom, I'm fine, it's just... Howard and I had a fight, okay?"

His mother frowned unfolding her arms and walking over to him. "You guys fight all the time, though. Why's this one got you so worked up?"

"I don't know, I just..." He sighed. "Sometimes, I just... I get a little jealous, okay?"

His mother gave him a quizzical look. "You get jealous... of _Howard?"_

"Well, I-" He paused, realizing that this was the perfect way to keep everything under wraps for just a little longer. "Yes. I get jealous of Howard. B-Because, uh, it's like he's got everything together, you know? I mean, he's pretty much guaranteed to get a football scholarship, and... there's other stuff, I just can't think of it right now."

His mother raised her eyebrow. "Baby, you do know that I'm the CEO of a very successful game company, right? I don't think money is going to be an issue."

Randy swallowed nervously. "Er... still! I just... kinda wish I had that option, you know?"

His mother gave him another look, then sighed, leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead. "Alright, sweetheart, if you say so. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

Randy sighed as she left, leaning back in his chair once more. "Right... and maybe McFist will go into the energy business and stop trying to kill me." He muttered darkly.

Suddenly, the phone starting ringing, nearly causing Randy to topple over in his chair.

"Randy, could you get that?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Randy picked up the phone, holding the receiver up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Oh, um... Hey, Cunningham."_

The violet-haired boy felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing the person on the other end speak. "Oh, uh... h-hey, Howard, I... I was actually just about to call you."

He heard Howard clear his throat on the other end. "_I, uh... I've missed hanging out with you."_

Randy couldn't help the tiny smile on his face. "R-Really? Er, I mean, uh, y-yeah, me too. I-I've missed hanging out with you, I mean."

"_R-Right. Uh... so... I think that we should probably talk."_

Randy felt his heart drop into his stomach. That was never a good sign. "Um, okay, sure."

"_My place?"_

Randy peered outside. It was pouring rain, lightning flashing every once in a while. "... Yeah, okay. See you in a few."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Randy hung up the one, running a hand through his hair. He had a terrible feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that this might be it, this might be the end of his friendship with Howard. He wanted to cry, but just bit down on his lip and took a few deep breaths. Crying would just make it worse.

Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and an umbrella as he headed towards the door.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Howard. He wants to talk. I'm going over to his place now. Love you, bye!" He stated hurriedly, slamming the door shut before his mother could object.

Gaz sighed tiredly. "Honestly, I will never understand what goes through that boy's head."

* * *

_This was a terrible idea._

Randy shifted uncomfortably on the couch, trying very hard not to look over at Howard. He felt like his stomach was doing an Olympic gymnastics routine, and if his heart were beating any harder he thought it might burst out of his chest like in that one really gross scene in that alien movie his mother didn't know he had watched when he was thirteen.

_I shouldn't have come. I need to get out of here before I do something stupid._

Howard cleared his throat loudly, causing Randy to jump in surprise. "So..."

Randy swallowed hard, reluctantly meeting Howard's eyes. "Y-Yeah?"

Howard seemed to study his face for a minute before speaking. "Why have you been trying to avoid me? And don't say you haven't, cuz I know you have."

Randy looked away, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. "I... I don't..." He stood up, heading for the door hurriedly. "I-I'm sorry, Howard, I can't... I shouldn't have come, I have to go..."

He didn't realize that Howard had gotten up until he felt his hand grip his wrist. "Cunningham, don't-"

"Howard, let-" Randy turned to face him, but hadn't realized how close he was to the other, and found himself only inches away from Howard's face. He felt himself flush even more, his breath hitching in his throat. His eyes flickered briefly down to Howard's lips that were so close to and yet so far from his own, swallowing hard as he looked back up. It felt like the room was spinning and yet standing still all at the same time, and Randy felt like he was about to pass out or start crying, god he was dizzy, oh make it stop, he needed to get out of there or else he'd do something he'd regret.

"H-Howard... I... P-Please, I have to go, I can't..." Wait, was it his imagination, or was Howard getting close-?

Randy's eyes widened when he felt Howard's lips press lightly against his own. A million thoughts raced through his head, and his heart was beating faster than ever, and... wait, what was he doing, Howard was _kissing him kiss him back you idiot!_

The teen closed his eyes, tentatively pressing back, eliciting a pleased sound from Howard. Not sure of what else to do (kissing was not a field that Randy had much experience in), Randy placed his hands on Howard's shoulders as he kissed him a little more firmly, nearly breaking the kiss to squeak in surprise when he felt a pair of hands grabbing his ass. Howard hummed in response, swiping his tongue over Randy's bottom lip, a move that Randy didn't hesitate to copy. After a few more seconds of kissing, Randy realized that he needed to breathe and broke away, gasping deeply.

Howard stared at him again, his face just as flushed as Randy's and his pupils blown wide with desire so that he looked like he was drugged. Randy wanted to make a 'junkie' comment, but found himself unable to speak. He instead leaned in again, kissing Howard a little bit roughly, but evidently Howard didn't mind because he kissed him just as hard back, and within seconds they were lost in a flurry of tongues and lips and this thing with teeth that Randy had no idea existed before this moment but he didn't actually care as long as Howard kept doing it.

In the end, they didn't get much actual talking done.

* * *

Howard opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the thin rays of light coming through his window. He stretched and yawned, then froze when he realized that he was alone in bed.

_Just a dream, _he thought, sighing. He'd had a lot of dreams like that before, dreams with Randy writhing and begging beneath him, dreams that were so filthy that he could hardly look his best friend in the eye after he had them.

They had never been so _vivid_, though. Howard could swear that it had been like Randy had been there with him, had been touching him and Howard had been touching him and they were kissing and moaning and wanting and-

"Hey."

Howard nearly jumped in surprise, glancing over at the door. Randy smiled at him, looking a little bashful. Howard's eyes were wide, unable to speak as he took in the image of his... whatever the fuck they were now in his favorite t-shirt.

In _only _his favorite t-shirt.

As a side note, guys should _not _be allowed to have such long legs.

"H-Hey." He managed to say, not taking his eyes off of Randy for even a second.

Randy smiled, walking back over to the bed and crawling into Howard's lap. He brushed some hair out of the other's eyes, then snorted.

"What?"

"Your hair's a mess."

Howard frowned. "Looked in a mirror lately?"

Randy laughed, touching his forehead to Howard's. The redhead laughed as well, then pressed a quick kiss to Randy's lips.

"Love you."

"I love you too, dillweed."

Randy smiled again, thinking back to the previous night. They had both still been coming down from the high of sex, breathing heavily, holding onto each other tightly, and in his daze Randy had accidentally let those three little words slip out.

The relief he felt when he heard Howard whisper them back was indescribable.

Howard leaned forward again, pressing another, firmer kiss to the other's lips. Randy eagerly returned the kiss, moaning as he let himself fall back on the bed and he wrapped his legs around Howard's torso-

_Bzzzt._

The pair broke away, staring at each other.

"What the hell was _that?_"

"What're you looking at _me _for?"

_Bzzt._

Randy glanced over towards the buzzing, seeing his phone sticking out of the back pocket of his pants. "Oh!" The violet-haired boy slipped out from underneath Howard, walking over to his pants and bending over to pick us his phone (Howard tried very hard not to stare at his ass. Keyword being _tried_).

_From: Mom_

Where r u? Ur uncles and Sawyer r here. Did u forget they were coming?

Randy's eyes widened as he remembered. "SHIT! Howard, I'm sorry, I have to go," Randy said in a panicked voice as he grabbed a pair of boxers off of the floor.

"Cunningham, drop the boxers."

Randy looked up at him incredulously as he pulled the underwear up to his hips. "Wh- _Howard this is hardly the time-!"_

"Just drop 'em, Randy."

Randy grimaced at him, then rolled his eyes as he released the waistband. "Fine, ya perv, happy no-?" He halted as he felt the boxers fall to the ground. "O-Oh."

Howard smirked as he tossed Randy his red and black boxers. "As attractive as you look in my clothes, I doubt that it'd be practical to wear them in public."

The other boy simply stuck out his tongue at Howard, then quickly finished getting dressed. "I have to get home." He gave Howard another quick kiss. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Howard smiled back and nodded. "I love you."

Randy beamed like the smitten fool he was. "I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Randy opened the front door of his house, glancing around furtively before entering and shutting the door with a nearly silent click.

"All clear." He whispered to himself as he walked inside, sighing in relief.

"RANDY!"

His stomach dropped as he heard the shrill voice. "Uh-oh," Randy looked over at where the scream had come from, waving his hands in an attempt to convey a message to stop. "W-Wait wait wait, don't-!"

Too late. Within seconds a tiny, excited green dog latched onto his head, screeching in delight. Randy groaned as he tried to pry the creature off him. "Gir. Gir, get off me!"

The robot didn't listen, instead climbing on top of Randy's head. "Ughhh. A little help, please?"

Someone whistled, and Gir leapt off of Randy, latching onto Gaz's leg.

"Thanks Mom." He said as he straightened his hair out.

"No problem. So, how are things with Howard?"

Randy swallowed nervously. "Uh, um, H-Howard? Wh-what about him?"

His mother arched an eyebrow. "Well, you went over to his house to talk, and you didn't come home. Did you two make up?"

_You could say that. _"Uh, y-yeah! It's all good between us now. We had a great... talk."

The eyebrow arched higher. "Uh-huh... And did you do anything else?"

Another nervous swallow. "W-Well, we, uh, w-we played some video games, but we m-mostly just... talked. All night."

"All night?"

"Yes. We talked. And did absolutely _nothing _else."

Even higher. "I thought you said you two played video games?"

_Shit! _"Uh... Well, yeah, but-!"

"Randy? Ya home?"

_Oh sweet merciful god thank you! _"H-Hey, Uncle Dib!"

The dark haired man grinned as he entered the room, locking his arm around Randy's neck and pulling him down to ruffle his hair affectionately. "Hey kiddo!" Dib turned his head to face the living room. "Hey Sawyer! Come say hello to your cousin!"

A brown haired, bespectacled boy poked his head out of the entryway. "Hello, Randy." With that, the boy went back to whatever he was doing before, which presumably was doing differential calculus on his laptop.

"Yep, same old Sawyer. Hey, where's Zim?"

"Oh, right. Yo, Zim! Randy's home!"

The alien bounded down the stairs seconds later, then screwed up his face in disgust. "Ick. What smells like sex?"

Gaz stared at her brother incredulously. "You two didn't-?"

"Gee Gaz, thanks for having so much faith in my ability to control my libido. No, it wasn't us."

Gaz cradled her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "Hmm... If it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then who-?" Her eyes widened as she looked over at her son. "R... Randy?"

"Uh..." He swallowed nervously, then pulled the ninja mask out of his jacket. "Oops I forgot I have important Ninja things to do love you bye!"

With that, he pulled on the mask and threw down a smokebomb, and by the time it cleared he was gone, the front door left wide open.

"RANDALL JOHN CUNNINGHAM YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gaz screamed as she ran out the door after him.

Dib glared at his husband.

"What? What did I do?"

"You remember that conversation we had about not saying everything you think?"

"... Oops?"

* * *

"I don't think I can ever go home again, Howard. Can we run away and never come back?"

Howard chuckled quietly into the phone. "Where would we go?"

"I hear Canada's nice this time of year. Let's go to Ontario. Or Montreal!"

"Cunningham, as much as I'd love to run off into the sunset with you, there's kind of a teeny-tiny problem with that plan. It start with an 'N' and ends with an 'inja'."

Randy groaned. "Ugggh. Stupid super-Bruce ninja powers that help me keep the world safe from the Sorcerer."

Howard laughed again as he pulled a bowl from the cabinet and put it on the counter. "Just talk to her, dude. I don't know if you've noticed, but your mom's actually pretty cool. You know, for a mom."

"Howard, I've already endured the 'my precious baby boy is all grown up' shit once this month. I don't need to hear it again."

The redhead snorted as he poured cereal into the bowl. "What, you think she's gonna flip out cause you lost your virginity?"

Randy's face flooded red. "W-Well, didn't your mom have a meltdown when you and Rayna-?"

"We don't talk about that day. _Ever."_

Randy sighed, then let out a (very manly) shriek as a bird flew straight at him. "Hey! Shoo, shoo!"

Howard stared at the phone, completely confused. "Uh... Out of curiosity, where exactly _are _you?"

"On top of the school," he replied casually as he waved the bird off. "You'd be surprised, it's actually kinda nice up here. Except for the birds. Fuckin' birds."

Howard laughed, opening up the fridge to get the milk, then freezing when a small yellow box fell out. Perplexed, the redhead bent over and picked it up, nearly having a heart attack when he read the label.

"Cunningham, I'm gonna have to call you back. Try not to get eaten by birds, okay?"

"No more Hitchcock for you. Okay, talk to you later. Oh, and Howard?"

"Yeah?"

Randy grinned bashfully. "I love you."

Howard rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Love you too, moron. Bye."

After Randy hung up, Howard's smile morphed into an annoyed frown as he dialed the new number.

"_Hello?"_

"You think that you're really clever, don't you?"

Heidi laughed on the other end. "_Actually, yes. Why do you ask?"_

"Because I found a box of condoms in the fridge. You couldn't texted me or left a note saying you knew about Randy and I?" Howard paused, closing the door to the fridge. "Wait, how the juice did you even _know _about us?"

"_Mom and Dad asked me to check on you while they're out of town. Not my fault that you didn't lock your door."_

Howard flushed. "Wh- Exactly _when _did you come over?"

"_Oh, relax, dipshit. I checked on you while you and Andy were asleep. Unlike your boyfriend, I can live without seeing you nude."_

"First of all, his name's not Andy. It's _Randy. _It's always been Randy. Secondly..." Howard trailed off.

"_Secondly... what?" _His sister prompted.

"I... I'll call you back."

"_What?! Howard-!"_

Howard quickly ended the call before she could start ranting at him, then dialed Randy's number.

"Hey, Howard. I think I found that one bird's nest." He paused, taking a look around. "Actually, there are a lot of nests up here, maybe this isn't-"

"What are we?"

Randy paused, a confused look on his face. "Uh... what do you mean? Like, what species are we? Cuz this is kinda a bad time to tell me if you're an alien or something, though admittedly that would be pretty-!"

"No, you idiot, I mean," Howard sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Are we dating now?"

Randy paused again. His face flooded red again when he realized what the other was asking. "Uh... Well, um..." He rubbed the back of head anxiously. "Do... do you _want _us to date?"

This time, it was Howard's turn to blush. "I-I don't know, I guess..." He mumbled as he pulled on his shirt collar apprehensively.

A huge, goofy grin spread over Randy's face. "O-Okay, great! We're boyfriends, then!" Randy stopped briefly, a new question occurring to him. "Er... what exactly does that mean?"

The redhead shrugged before he realized Randy couldn't see him. "Uh, I don't know. I guess... we just act like we did before, but with more handholding? And, um, sex?"

Randy nearly tripped over his own two feet. "A-Ah, um, okay..."

Howard raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"Uh, n-no, no, it's fine, it's just..." The violet-haired teen swallowed anxiously. "I hadn't really thought about the whole sex thing."

"Oh. Then... You didn't-?"

"Wh- No! No, that's not it at all! It was great, really," Randy allowed himself a small smile. "Actually, it was _better _than just great, I just..."

"You just...?"

Randy tugged at his hair. "I... I guess you probably figured it out, but I'm not exactly used to having sex on a regular basis." He ran a hand through his hair, biting his lower lip. "Or... any sort of basis, really."

"No, really? I couldn't tell from how you seemed to have pretty much no fucking clue what you were doing last night." Howard retorted sarcastically.

Randy's face reddened even more from a mixture of anger and shame. "Wh- N-Neither did you!"

"I'm not the one who stared for like twenty minutes!"

The other boy grit his teeth angry. "First of all, it was only _one_ minute, and secondly, at least _I _knew that you needed to use the stuff!"

"At least I-!" Howard paused as something occurred to him. "Wait... Are we having our first argument as a couple over our first time?"

Randy was about to deliver an angry retort, but then he realized that Howard was right. "Oh my god we're dumb."

Howard laughed, making his boyfriend laugh along with him. They kept laughing, reveling in how ridiculous the argument was.

"I love you," Howard managed to say after he calmed down.

"I love you too."

"... We say that a lot, don't we?"

"Hey, I'm trying to make up for all the times I wanted to say it and didn't, I don't know what your excuse is."

Howard laughed again, Randy laughing along with him until he heard a shriek of terror coming from the football field. He sprinted over to the other side of the roof, then slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Dammit!"

"What?"

"Bucky got stanked again."

"Seriously?" Howard paused. "Wait a second, it's Sunday. What the juice is he doing at school?"

"Band practice?"

"On a Sunday?"

Randy shrugged. "Dude, I was in the band for like three hours. I don't have a clue how it works. But in any case, Howard, my love, would you happen to have the time?"

Howard groaned. "Cunningham, I swear to god-!"

"Oh, look at that. It's _Ninja o'clock!"_

"_Dumb."_

"Well, I'm _your _dumb. For-EVAH!"

Howard rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make any sense, but I love you anyway."

"Aw! I love you too!" Another scream. "Shit. Gotta go!"

Howard chuckled lowly. "Go de-stank a nerd, dude. Bye."

He clicked the end button, turning to his cereal. However, just as he was lifting the spoon to his lips, his phone rang again. "Ughh..." He groaned, picking the phone back up. "What?"

"_Mind telling me what was so important?"_

Howard yelped in surprise. "Uh! Uh, nothing, really, I just... had to go over something with Cunningham."

He could almost hear Heidi grin on the other end. "_You forgot to ask him to go out with you, didn't you?"_

The redhead flushed slightly. "N-No! Well, okay, I did, but give me a break! We were kind of... busy."

"_Don't you mean _biz-ay?"

Howard rolled his eyes. "Stop wiggling your eyebrows suggestively, it doesn't work for you. Anyway, it doesn't matter, cause I took care of it."

"_Really, now?"_

"Yes. As of five minutes ago, Cunningham and I are officially boyfriends."

"_Always knew you wonks would end up together. So, when are you gonna tell Mom and Dad that you're gay?"_

Howard nearly knocked his cereal off the counter. "Wh-What?! Hey now, I am _not _gay!"

"_Howard, you're dating Sandy-"_

"Randy."

"_Whatever. I'm pretty sure that he's a guy. Last time I checked, liking guys while also being a guy made you at least bi."_

"Yeah, but see, here's the thing. I _don't _like guys. I like girls and Randy, and that's it."

"_... Well, sexuality _is _fluid... Still, how are you gonna tell Mom and Dad that you're straight with an exception?"_

The redhead shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard; it's not like they don't know Randy, right?"

Heidi sighed on the other end of the line. "_I just hope you know what you're doing, Howard."_

"Oh, come on, Heidi, it's our parents! How bad could it be?"

"_Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried about what might happen if it doesn't work out."_

Howard felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "H-Hey, now, why wouldn't it work out?"

"_Uh, maybe because the two of you are only in high school?"_

"Mom and Dad started dating in high school, and they're still together!" Howard replied defensively.

"_They're a special case, Howard. Not everybody marries their high school sweetheart. In fact, most people _don't."

The teen made an angry noise in the back of his throat. "Heidi, just... just don't."

"_Be realistic, Howard. Statistically, you and Candy-"_

"His _name _is _Randy!" _Howard yelled into the phone as he slammed his free hand down on the counter. "And I don't care what statistics say! I don't know if we'll get married or whatever! Maybe we'll be together for a year, or ten years, or maybe we'll be together for the rest of our lives! It doesn't matter! I love him!"

Heidi didn't say anything, too shocked from Howard's outburst to reply. Her brother sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair. "Look, I... I have to go do my homework or something."

"_Howard, wait, I-!"_

"Bye, Heidi." He muttered darkly, hanging up on her and setting his phone on silent.

* * *

Randy opened the window to his room, glancing around furtively. Then he halted and made a face.

"I'm getting the weirdest sense of déjà-vu here." He mumbled as he climbed inside.

"I've been expecting you."

Randy nearly fell to the ground as his mother whirled around in his desk chair, petting Gir like the bad guy in a spy movie pets his cat.

"... How long have you been waiting?"

"What, for you to get home or to do the chair thing? 'Cuz I've only been waiting about ten minutes for you, but I've kinda wanted to do the chair thing my whole life."

Gir giggled. "You're in trouble, you're trouble~!" He sang.

"Shut up, Gir." Gaz said as she threw him out the door and into the wall.

"Mom! Stop throwing the robot!"

"Oh, he'll be fine, he's gone through worse." Gaz pointed her head in the direction of the door. "Close the door, hon."

Randy groaned. "Do we have to-"

"Now, Randy."

The teen made an annoyed face, but begrudgingly obliged his mother. The two of them stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Randy clapped his hands and rubbed them together nervously.

"So, uh... guess I'll start." He cleared his throat. "Okay, well, um... I should probably have told you this a while ago, but... Mom, I'm-"

"You're gay. I've known that for quite a while, honey."

Randy paused, his mouth hanging open. "W... What? How did you-?!"

"When you were four you told me that you were going to marry George Clooney. Plus, I saw the look on your face when we saw Captain America. Wasn't too hard to figure out."

Randy looked at the ground, his face flooding red with shame. Gaz sighed, getting out of the chair and walking over to her son, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, honey, it's fine. I don't care if you like girls, guys, both or neither. You're always gonna be my little boy." She tilted his chin up so that his eyes met hers. "Even if you _are _taller than me now."

The violet-haired teen couldn't help but grin and laugh a little.

"There is _one _thing I'm a little fuzzy on, though. Are you and Howard-?"

"Oh! Oh, um..." Randy escaped from her grip and stepped back, rubbing the back of his head fumblingly. "Y-Yeah..."

"... Are... Are you _sure?"_

Randy gave her a confused look. "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure. I mean, we agreed that we're dating now and all, so..." He paused as a thought came to him. "Wait, why do you ask?"

"Well, Howard's never shown interest in guys before, honey. Besides that, you're in high school, and Howard _is _a football player-"

"Are you trying to insinuate that he's using me?" Randy interrupted, his eyes narrowing.

"No, I just... Baby, he's _Howard."_

"He's my boyfriend!" Randy replied angrily. "Mom, I love him!"

"You're only seventeen!"

"So? You and Dad started dating when you were seventeen!"

"This isn't about me, or your father! This is about you! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Who says that I will?! Maybe we'll be together for the rest of our lives!"

"Be realistic, Randy!"

"I don't want to be realistic! I just want to be with Howard! What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing! I just-!"

They halted when Randy's phone started ringing. The teen fished it out of his coat pocket and, upon seeing Howard's name on the caller ID, started pushing his mother out of the room.

"This conversation is over," he said through grit teeth as he opened the door and pushed her out of it.

"Randy-!"

He slammed the door in her face before she could say anything else, locking the door.

"Hey."

"_Hey."_

Randy smiled sadly. "How are you?"

"_Well, I just yelled at my sister because she was trying to get me to 'be realistic'. You?"_

"Just yelled at my mom for the same reason." Randy sighed as he laid down on his bed. "Howard, do... do you think that we might be making a mistake?"

"_... Do you?"_

Randy sighed again, putting his hand over his face. "I didn't, but... I don't know. What if they're right? What if... what if it doesn't work out? I..." he swallowed hard, suddenly on the verge of tears. "I don't want to lose you."

"_... What if they're wrong?"_

"Huh?"

He heard Howard shift on the other end. _"What if they're wrong? What if it works out? For all we know, we could break up tomorrow, or we could be married for fifty years. It's not like we can just look into the future and find out." _He paused. "_Wait, you _can't _do that, right?"_

Randy rolled his eyes. "No, Howard, I can't look into the future. Trust me, I've tried."

"_So?"_

Randy smiled. "So I guess we'll just have to wait and see?"

"_Yeah."_

Randy's smile grew. "I love you, Howard."

"_Love you too, Cunningham."_

**A/N: UGH THIS ENDING IS SO CHEESY WHAT**

**Yeah... so anyway, the whole IZ crossover thing comes from the idea of Gaz being Randy's mom. It doesn't sound as stupid in my head. **

**Welp, back to working on other stuff!**

**Remember to Review~!**


End file.
